


Distracted? Maybe.

by eclipsed_pendulum



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Swearing, Texting, how does one tag, the girls are all in a group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsed_pendulum/pseuds/eclipsed_pendulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamara plays Pokémon Go while walking and trips the fuck over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted? Maybe.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a speck of cloud in the sky. Yes, it was a truely great day to spend some quality time outside with friends.  
But naturally, the only person outside wasn't with friends, which was odd.  
So here we see Tamara, walking through the neighborhood, which was rather strange all in itself, because if the girls weren't on an adventure she was rather reclusive. However, this walk wasn't to enjoy the beautiful scenery, or pick something up. No, she wanted to be the very best. Like no one ever was.  
So she was staring at the phone, almost obsessively checking the 'nearby' to see if any new pokémon popped up. Alas, there was only a Pidgey and a Rattata nearby. Sigh.  
That was exciting on it's own, one supposes, but to Tamara, duplicates are not fun. Trust her, she's had first-hand experience.  
Like, the candies when you transfer them were great and all, but still, it felt almost like a waste of time. Why is she catching them and using some candy to evolve her pokémon? Weren't they supposed to evolve when they reached a certain level through battling?  
Though, she supposes that they never actually fight in the game, besides in Gyms. What a shame, since that's like, half the fun of Pokémon.  
Hearing her phone vibrate in her hand, Tamara glanced up at the top of the screen and saw a preview of a text message in the top of the screen, and she absentmindly clicked on it.  
  
**ellavator music** \- _Who changed my name again? How do you guys keep figuring out my password? >:( _  
  
Tamara stifled a chuckle, instead opting to text back, making a note that this was their group chat.  
  
**checkmate** \- _i didnt do anything ask tori_  
  
That was only half-true. Admittedly, it was Tori who came up with the idea, and Matilda was the one who suggested a pun for a new name. But Tamara was the one who unlocked Ell's phone for them.  
How does she know the password to Ell's phone? That's a mystery.  
But suddenly Tamara's phone was vibrating again, and the rest of the house was now in the chat.  
  
**N0R5K1** \- _wow. really tamara?? throwing me under the bus like that???_  
**M@ilda** \- _You're in the house though??_  
**N0R5K1** \- _its a metaphor, dear now go back to sleep..._  
  
Ah. Tamara rolled her eyes, and checked on Pokémon Go again. What if a rare pokémon showed up, and she hadn't been paying attention, and lost it?  
Oh god that would suck.  
There was a Meowth nearby, and she wanted one. She hadn't caught it or it's evolution, but she really wanted them. Truth be told, she had a soft spot for cats. Though she may have accidentally hit Ell's cat with Tori's car before. Oops.  
It had two footprints, so it was somewhere nearby, right? Clicking on the Meowth itself, she stared intently at the--  
Her shin striked a small cylindrical seat, which was for the bus, and Tamara could feel the world spinning around her. She managed to yell, "Holy raisins on a rainbow!" before she fell onto the ground.  
Tamara hissed through her teeth was she lay on the ground, grumbling as she jumped back to her feet and began to brush herself off.  
Her legs hurt from the collision, and her elbow hurt from the fall. The back of her right hand was skinned, but it only stung. Her right elbow was bleeding, but it wasn't anything to be worried about.  
Tamara honestly thought the only thing that actually got hurt was her ego. Who saw her fall? Will they know her as 'that chick that fell over a bus seat'?  
Sighing, she pulled back out her phone, and the found that the Meowth had disappeared off the radar, and Tamara felt the disappointment wash over her. The only pokémon she wanted, and she lost it-- because she tripped.  
  
**checkmate** \- _i just tripped the fuck over_  
**N0R5K1** \- ha!!!  
**checkmate** \- _whats that supposed to m ea n_  
**N0R5K1** \- _exactly what it means,,_  
**checkmate** \- _fuck_  
**checkmate** \- _you_  
**ellavator music** \- _No fighting in the groupchat!_  
  
Tamara pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and her thumb, turning around and heading back where she came from. She really didn't want to go back outside after this.  
Maybe she'd just lock herself in the room for the rest of the day?  
Or she could leave a bad review on Google Play or something, because Pokémon Go is dangerous.  
Or maybe she could've just paid attention to her surroundings.  
But honestly, she is probably going to do all three of those, because this is Tamara we're talking about, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop projecting myself on tamara??  
> probably not lol


End file.
